My Happy Ending
by Ultrawoman
Summary: Sequel to 'Say Anything' my Alternate Ending to ep 7.12 Don't Lie To Me - Three years down the line, Jackie and Hyde are engaged and our favourite little brunette wants to get her own back on a certain bridal shop owner...


****

A/N: Whilst putting right the scene at the end of 7.12 Don't Lie To Me, I also wanted to make Suzy Wanamaker pay for her bad attitude to Jackie. Suggesting girls that don't marry young don't marry at all didn't help the situation with Jackie and Hyde as it made her even more determined to push him in a direction he didn't want to go. So here's my take on what happened three years down the line from my other one-shot 'Say Anything'. Its kind of pointless, but I hope you like it anyway :-)

Disclaimer: All recognisable characters from 'That 70's Show' do not belong to me in any way at all.

My Happy Ending

Jackie walked into the bridal store with a wide smile on her face. It was weird to think it was three years since she'd last been here, pretending to be Donna marrying a fake Prince in the form of Fez. She'd been such a fool then, so completey obsessed with getting married so young. She should have trusted in Steven's love for her enough to know that given time, their future would be all she wanted. It had certainly taken enough time, but now at least Jackie was sure of herself and her fiance.

Finally, Steven had proposed and there was no doubt in either of their minds that they were both ready for that kind of commitment now. A lot of growing up had taken place, and the relationship between the unlikely pair had not always run smoothly, but at this particular moment in time it had never been more perfect and Jackie was back in Wanamakers store to plan her wedding.

She was only mildly surprised to find Suzy behind the counter. As a married woman with a young child, she ought to have been at home like any other decent housewife and mother as far as Jackie was concerned, though she knew Donna would argue the point! Suzy Wanamaker's problem was that she wasn't married anymore, no, she was the dreaded D word, and as childish, petty, and bitchy as the more mature Jackie knew it was, she planned to use Suzy's downfall to her advantage. After all, she'd made the little brunette look and feel such a fool those three years ago, and the favour needed paying back.

"Joey, sit down!" the older woman hissed behind the counter, before standing up sharply and facing her latest customer, "How can I help you?" she asked Jackie, with a faked sweet smile that she returned.

"Suzy Wanamaker" she smiled, "Its been such a long time. Remember me? I'm Jackie Burkhart, you once told me that if I waited too long, I might never get married at all" she reminded her sweetly, though there was an edge to her voice that couldn't be ignored.

"Jackie?" Suzy pretended to try and remember, "Hmm, its so strange, I thought I remembered your name being Donna?" she said, with a look that told Jackie she remembered only too well how things had gone down that day at the wedding of Suzy's own cousin.

"Isn't that weird" Jackie fake-laughed it off much as Mrs Forman might, "Anyway, the point is, I just got engaged to my gorgeous and successful boyfriend who still loves me after all these years and now he wants me to be his wife" she said, flashing a pretty decent sized diamond under Suzy's nose, "I just can't wait to be married" she enthused.

"It is a wonderful institution" Suzy smiled back at her, though it was done through gritted teeth and with no real warmth, as she struggled with something behind the counter.

A moment later, it became all too obvious what the trouble was as a small child darted from his mother's side out into the main part of the store, flinging his arms out and making airplane noises as he got in one woman's way and frightened another before she even got in the door!  
"Joey! Get back here!" Suzy called, hurrying to drag him back.

Jackie might have felt sorry for the poor embarrassed woman, trying to handle a job and a child at the same time. She knew the story and it was a sad one, the way Suzy's husband had left her after less than two years of marriage, how her family had little time for her anymore, and all she really had now was the store to support herself and a child she could barely take care of. The problem was, it was very difficult to feel bad for someone who had spent years tormenting other young woman who hadn't got married early. It was the perfect just desserts to see her suffer now, and Jackie couldn't help but let her once more prominent bitchy streak out to play on this occasion.

"Oh, of course, you have a son now, and no husband" she said with a shake of her head, as Suzy wrestled her child back behind the counter and instructed him to stay there, just as the other customers vacated her store, whispering and pointing, "I guess it's true what they say, marry in haste and repent at leisure" she said, recalling the phrase Kitty Forman had used to describe the unhappy yet ironic situation the girl from the bridal shop had found herself in.

"If you want to talk about _your_ wedding, Jackie, I'd be more than happy to help..." Suzy said quickly, fake smile sliding as she made her offer and attempted to change the subject off her own life at the same time.

"You know what? I don't think I do need your help" Jackie decided, or at least she made it look like she'd just made the decision - from the start she'd never really intended to bring her custom to this store, "I wouldn't want to rush into the first wedding store I see and realise it was a mistake" she said with a knowing look, "It's so easy to rush into things head first without thinking about it carefully, making sure you've made the right choice... but then I guess you know that" she said with a smirk as she turned on her heel and left the store, letting the door slam behind her.

"Hey" Hyde called to his fiancée from the open window of the car as he pulled up to the kerb a moment after she left the store, "You ready to go?"

"Of course" Jackie smiled as she hopped in the vehicle beside him and they couple shared a kiss.

"So how's Suzy Wanamaker these days?" Steven asked, remembering the hottie from years before and the stories he'd heard about the unfortunate turn her marriage and life in general had taken.

"Let's just say at least her marriage did one good thing for her - it changed her last name" his fiancee told him, "because nobody would wanna-make-her anymore" she said snottily, as she checked her perfect make-up in the side mirror and looked way too pleased with herself for getting one over on a poor unfortunate of Point Place, "What?" she asked then when she realised Steven was staring at her.

"Well, I guess some things never change" he smirked, speaking of her bitchy attitude that she'd never really lost despite the years of maturity that had come over her.

Still, Jackie had a feeling he wasn't just talking about that as he stared at her a moment more then put the car into gear and drove off. There was something else that had never changed, and that was how much they loved each other. He didn't say it much, but he didn't have to, she never doubted Steven's true feelings for her, and knew he'd never question hers either.

Despite all that had gone before, it seemed they would get their happily ever after in the end, as they drove off together into the sunset.

The End

**A/N: If you guys need more J/H than fanfic can provide, please also check out my latest videos at YouTube www . youtube . com / user / UltraProductionVids**** - just remove the spaces! :)**


End file.
